jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Taung
Die Taung, die sich später in Mandalorianer (oder Mando'ade auf Mando'a, „''Kinder von Mandalore''“) umbenannten, waren eine einheimische Spezies von Coruscant. Geschichte miniatur|links|Das letzte Gefecht der Taung auf Coruscant. Die grauhäutigen Taung standen in dauerhafter Konkurrenz mit den 13 Nationen der humanoiden Zhell, die ebenfalls auf Coruscant heimisch waren und als Vorfahren der heutigen menschlichen Bewohner des Planeten gelten. Die beiden Spezies führten erbitterte Kriege gegeneinander um die Vorherrschaft auf Coruscant, bis etwa um 200.000 VSY ein schwerer Vulkanausbruch die Zhell fast an den Rand der Auslöschung brachte. Die Siedlungsgebiete und Armeen der Taung wurden für zwei Jahre lang von schweren vulkanischen Aschen verdunkelt, was die Taung dazu veranlasste, sich selbst den Namen „''Dha Werda Verda''“ – „''Schattenkrieger''“ zu geben. Beide Seiten erholten sich von dem Schlag, den die Naturkatastrophe ihnen versetzt hatte und schließlich beanspruchten die Zhell Coruscant für sich und trieben die Taung in das Exil. Diese flohen in den Äußeren Rand und ließen sich für einige tausend Jahre auf Roon nieder. Diesen Planeten mussten sie allerdings mit Menschen, Twi'leks und Sullustanern teilen und schließlich machte sich das Kriegervolk der Taung unter der Führung ihres Anführers Mandalore dem Ersten (Te Sol'yc Mand'alor) um 7000 VSY auf, um sich einen neuen Lebensraum zu suchen und ihrer eigenen Kultur mehr Platz zu geben. Die Reise führte sie zu einem Dschungelplaneten, auf dem sich bislang keine Zivilisationen angesiedelt hatte. Dominierende Lebensform waren gigantische, mammutartige Mythosaurier, die von den neuen Eroberern schnell ausgerottet wurden. Aus den Skeletten der riesenhaften Tiere errichteten die Taung Städte, wobei insbesondere die in einem Schädel erbaute Knochenstadt galaxisweite Berühmtheit erlangen sollte, bevor sie viele tausend Jahre später im Galaktischen Bürgerkrieg zerstört wurde. Die Taung nannten ihre neue Heimatwelt zu Ehren ihres Anführers „Mandalore“ miniatur|links|Das Gesicht eines Taung.und gaben sich selbst den neuen Namen „Mandalorianer“, oder – in ihrer Sprache – „Mando'ade“. Der jeweilige Anführer des Volkes trug seitdem den Titel „Mandalore“ und fügte einen beschreibenden Zusatz hinzu, um sich von „Mandalore dem Ersten“ zu unterscheiden. Für einige Zeit waren die Mandalorianer zufrieden mit ihrer Existenz auf dem Planeten, bevor sie, als traditionelles Kriegervolk, der Eroberungsdrang packte und sie beschlossen, ihr Reich weiter auszudehnen. Unter der Führung eines neuen Mandalore – Mandalore der Unbezähmbare (Te Kandosii Mand'alor) versuchte man, den in der Nähe liegenden Planeten Onderon zu erobern, jedoch scheiterte der Feldzug und der Mandalore wurde auf Dxun, einem Dschungelmond von Onderon, schließlich von wilden Tieren gefressen. rechts|miniatur|Mandalore der Ultimative, letzter Taung-Mandalore Schon während der Sith-Kriege um 4000 VSY hatten die Mandalorianer begonnen, Angehörige anderer Völker in ihren Reihen zu akzeptieren. Nach und nach hatten sich ihnen auf diese Weise insbesondere Menschen, aber auch anderen Spezies angeschlossen und begonnen, der Kriegertradition zu folgen. Mandalore der Ultimative (Te Ani'la Mand'alor) gründete schließlich die Bewegung der „Neo-Crusader“ und forderte die Galaktische Republik heraus. Es entbrannte das, was später als die Mandalorianischen Kriege in die Geschichte eingehen sollte. 16 Jahre lang marodierten die Mandalorianer durch die Galaxis und wurden schließlich in einer Entscheidungsschlacht bei Malachor V von den Streitkräften unter dem Kommando des Jedi Revan vernichtend geschlagen. Mandalore der Ultimative war der letzte Taung, der die Position des Mandalore einnahm; nach seinem Tod wurden die Taung langsam aber sicher verdrängt und starben schließlich aus, während die „neuen“ Mandalorianer, allen voran Menschen, die Traditionen übernahmen und unter dem gleichen Banner fortführten. Bis in die heutige Zeit hinein wird das Erbe der Taung hochgehalten und geehrt, was sich zum Beispiel durch das archaische Taung-Ritual des Dha Werda Verda zeigt, das noch immer vor großen Schlachten praktiziert wird und sogar Einzug in die Reihen der GAR während der Klonkriege gefunden hatte. Auch sind neben den alten Legenden und Mythen der Taung, die noch heute überliefert werden, auch Grundzüge ihrer Sprache erhalten geblieben und nach wie vor im modernen Mando'a (mandalorianisch) wiederzufinden. Hinter den Kulissen *Das Aussehen und zum Teil auch die Lebensweise der Taung weisen gewisse Ähnlichkeiten zum Predator aus den gleichnamigen Filmen auf. Ob einer durch den anderen in irgendeiner Weise inspiriert wurde, ist jedoch unbekannt. *Das Kind von Taung gehörte einer Gattung Vormensch an, welche verschwunden ist, eine Parallelle zu den Taung und Zhell. Quellen *''Jedi-Chroniken – Der Sith-Krieg'' * *''Republic Commando – Triple Zero'' *''Galaxy at War'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''The Mandalorians – People and Culture'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Shadows of the Empire (Soundtrack)'' (Booklet zum Soundtrack) Einzelnachweise en:Taung es:Taung hu:Taung ja:タング ru:Таунги Kategorie:Spezies Kategorie:Legends